Użytkownik:PiPikachu/Użytkownik:123ViVa123/TW013
Wydarzenia *Trwa konkurs łapania trawiastych pokemonów. *Kate łapie Cottonee, Zack Ferroseed, a Roxy Simisage'a. *Roxy wygrywa kankurs. *Roxy dostaję w nagrodę jajo pokemona. *Jun walczy z Zackiem. **Servine vs Ferroseed - wygrywa Ferroseed. *Walkę wygrywa Zack. *Każdy idzie w swoim kierunku. Konkurs łapania pokemonów! Część 2. Trwa konkurs łapania trawiastych pokemonów. Jak dotej pory Pipi złapała Liliganta, Jun Servine, a Daniel Pansage. Zobaczmy jak sobie radzą inni. U Kate K:Żadnych pokemonów tu nie ma. *powiedziała smutna i zła* D:Dewott dewott! *Pokemon pokazywał na coś palcem* K:Co tam jest? (Na niebie Kate zauwżyła unoszącego się Cottonie) 250px K:Tak! Dewott Lodowy Promień! 250px (Cottonie spada na ziemię) K:Ok puki jest w lodzie Cięcie Furii! 250px K:A teraz Pokeball leć! (Złapał się) K:Tak złapałam Cottonie. Dobra Dewott chodźmy dalej. U Zacka Z:Servine Cięcie! 250px Z:Pokeball leć! (Łapie się) Z:Mam cię! Servine idziemy! Wszyscy zebrali się przed PC, gdzie mają być ogłoszone wyniki S.J:Wszyscy dlaiście z siebie wszystko. Teraz każdy pokoleji wejdzie na scenę i pokarze swojego pokemona. (Po koleji wchodzili trenerzy i pokazywali pokemony:Sewaddle, Maractus, Deerling...) S.J:Teraz Zack. Z:Ok no to pokarz się Ferroseed! 250px D:Wow, ale super! J:Też mi coś. K:Ta... nie ma czym się zachwycać "Zarozumialec" (Jun i Kate zaczęły się śmiać, gdy Pipi wyjęła PokeDex) J:Tylko nie to! P:A właśnie, że tak. PokeDex: Ferroseed Pokémon Kolczasta Pijawka. Ferroseed może trzymać kolce na ścianach jaskiń, aby wchłonąć minerały ze skał. 250px S.J:Dziękujemy, a teraz Daniel. D:Idę. Pansage wychodź! 250px R:Ma Pansage? J:O! Hejka Roxy. I co złapałaś jakiegoś Pokemona?? R:Tak, ale nie było to łatwe. P:Teraz Kate idzie! K:Cottonie! 250px P:Cottonie? PokeDex: Cottonie Pokémon wełniana kulka. Ze względu na swoją lekkość jest ciągle przenoszony przez wiatr. W razie ataku może strzelić w przeciwnika kłębkami bawełny i uciec. 250px J:A ty ciągle swoje. *powiedziała już zmęczona tym wszystkim* (Roxy spojrzała się na Jun) J:A tak. Roxy to jest moja przyjaciółka... P:Pipi! Jestem Pipi, to mój Pikachu. PP:Pikachu! 250px R:Jaki on słodki. Pierwszy raz widze prawdziwego Pikachu. PP:Pi-ka *Pikachu troche sie zawstydził* P:Tak często to słyszymy. S.J:A teraz Pipi. P:Idziemy. (Pipi weszła na scenę) P:Liligant wyjdź! K:Śliczna! S.J:Następna Jun, a po niej Roxy. J:No dobra Servine pokarz się! 250px K:Czy czasem ona nie ma już Snivy? D:Tak ma, ale jak widać nie przeszkadza jej to. S.J:I ostatni uczestniczka Roxy. R:Simisage pokarz się! 250px (Wszyscy zdumieli się) D:Wow! J:Jaki wielki P:No... PokeDex: Simisage Pokémon Ciernista Małpka. Ma gwałtowny charakter i będzie atakować ciernistym ogonem, kiedy zostanie rozgniewany. 250px J:Tym razem nawet nie chcę mi się krzyczeć... S.J:Dziękujemy wszystkim. Wyniki za 10 minut. Po 10 minutach S.J:Sedziowie już zdecydowali. Pierwsze miejsce w konkursie trawiastych pokemonów zajęła ROXY za złapanie niezwykle silnego Simisage. (Roxy wchodzi na scenę) S.J:Jako nagrode Roxy otrzymuje od nas jajo pokemona. 250px R:Dziękuję. P:Ale ona ma szczęscie. D:Nom. J:Też bym chciała mieć takie jajko, a potem wykluł by sie mały, słodki pokemon. *Jun się rozmarzyła* D:Jun wracaj do nas. J:Co? A tak... *dziewczyna zarumieniła się*, a zresztą moge sobie znikać kiedy tylko chcę! *wydarła sie na i odwróciła plecami* D:Coś jest z nią nie tam. *Daniel szeptał do Pipi* P:Tylko co? *odszeptała mu* Po konkursie w PC J:Gdzie jest ten Zack? Tam! Z:Hm..?? J:Ty! Wyzywam cię na pojedynek, twój Ferroseed, kontra mój Servine. Z:Znowu chcesz przegrać? Nie ma sprawy. Za Pc J:Servine gotów? S:Ser-vine! 250px Z:A ty? F:Ferr-oseed! D:Zaczynajcie! J:Cięcie! 250px Z:Stalowa Obrona! 250px D:Servine nawet nie ma co próbować. J:Tak, teraz Ferroseed ma bardzo silny pancerz. Z:Szpilko Pocisk! 250px J:O nie Servine! Z:A teraz ElektroSzok! 250px J:Servine! R:Servine nie wygląda zadobrze. K:Lada chwila to sie skończy. J:Nie poddawaj się Tornado Liści! 250px Z:Szpilko Pocisk! 250px J:A teraz Liściaste Ostrze! 250px Z:Forroseed! P:Udało jej sie do niego zbliżyć! PP:Pi Pika! J:Świetnie, a teraz powtórz Tornado Liści! 250px Z:Stalowa Obrona! 250px J:Pełna Moc! (Stalowa Obrona, po chwili przestała działać, a pokemon oberwał) Z:Co? Jak? Nie ważn, a teraz Żyrosko! 250px J:Co? O nie Servione. Wspań! P:Servine ledwo stoi. R:Jeden atak i będzie po nim. Z:Powtórz ElektroSzok! 250px J:Servine! K:To koniec. Z:Ha! I znowu wygrałem. Powrót (Zack otchodzi) K:Zarozumialec! J:Servine dałes z siebie wszystko dziękuję. (Wszyscy przenocowali w Pc, a następnego dnia rozeszli się we własnym kierunku)